Annoying little thing
by Kadajkitten
Summary: 22 year old Eevee Valentina majored in criminology, but was stuck at her dead end job, until she met him. Her school-girl crush might be too much for Sherlock to handle (SherlockXOC)


She tied up her bright red hair in a ponytail with her black ribbon clip and headed out the door. A short little thing measuring at only 5 feet, Eevee Valentina was one frustrated 22 year old girl. Her whole life seemed bleak; she worked a dead end job at a little Café on Bakers' Street even after she has graduated college, she lived alone in a small flat, having just been dumped by the last jerk she decided to take a chance on.

"Hey, hey wait up!" One of her co-workers rushed after her.

She turned around to see Tina running over to her with keys in hand.

"You left these on the counter, wouldn't that be like totally lame if you like got locked out of your—"

"Yeah thanks."

Eevee wasn't the kind to make friends at work, she cut Tina off short as she grabbed her keys and marched off on her way again. A scoff could be heard from the blonde girl along with an irritated mumble.

Glancing along the buildings she passed, she sighed heavily as she noticed merry people about their business. She had a degree in criminology for god's sake, bored was her everyday life. No one in the police force took her seriously, and why should they; she was childish and unprofessional to the tee.

"No, nope, not doing that."

Curious, she peered over to a flat located a few feet in front of her and stopped to listen to what seemed like a peculiar conversation.

"I finally have a case that catches my interest. Whether or not you're coming with me does not matter to me in the slightest."

A blonde man of average height wore an irritated look as he spoke to a taller man with curly, almost black hair. The girl blushed at the attractive men,

'_They must be detectives.'_

The thought occurred to her and she rose at the chance to get her foot in the door.

"A case huh? Police are you? No, no they're beneath you aren't they?"

Both the men turned their heads at the sound of her voice.

"Hello, have we met?"

The blonde smiled awkwardly, he seemed to show an attraction to her.

"No, we haven't, but I believe I would be an asset to your little team. Exclusive isn't it? Just you two? I have a feel you're new even."

A smile spread across Eevee's face at the stunned look on the blonde, although the other man was harder to read.

"Just who are you?"

Chills crept up on her as she heard the purr of the mystery man addressing her.

"Eevee Valentina, majored in criminology although I believe I excelled in it, don't you?"

She fronted a confident face even though she was terrified of rejection inside.

"Er, um, John Watson, pleasure to meet you."

John seemed to want the tense moment to end as he extended his hand for her to shake. She took his hand and shook it with determination.

"We'll just see how your skills match up to my own."

The man hailed a cab without giving introducing himself.

"Hard to read that one isn't it?"

A blush spread across her small face.

"That's Sherlock Homles. He's a good person; you've just got to stick around long enough to see it."

A gasp escaped the girl. She has admired Sherlock's work throughout most of her life, but she never put a face to the name. Without a response or a moment's hesitation she followed Sherlock into the cab.

"Decided to come along hmm? Are you coming John?"

"I told you I have a date tonight. I'll just leave you in her good hands."

John pointed to the red haired girl who sat close to the detective. He shut the door and waved us off.

The ride seemed to last forever. Eevee tried to remain as calm as she could, but the overwhelming scent of his faint cologne made her fidget.

"We're here."

After several minutes, the cab slowed to a stop. Peeking out the window she saw a dreary lake and plenty of police wandering around the scene.

_'Great, I hope those idiots don't remember me.'_

Just a few months ago she pestered the force to let her join. Nothing better than a little persisting to get you somewhere in life her mother always said. However it didn't turn out so well when she tried it.

"I'll just be a few minutes."

Sherlock spoke to one of the officers. When Eevee tried to follow, she was stopped by that same officer.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Eevee Valentina, I'm working with Mr. Holmes."

The woman studied her.

"Oh I don't think so, I remember you. You're that annoying little girl who kept harassing the chef."

"Just ask him!"

Sherlock had already disappeared, she was upset.

"You can wait here."

Her eyes watered up, but she resisted the urge to start crying. It seemed like an unreasonable amount of time she stood there waiting for him. The sun had gone down and finally he came back.

"Well you failed the first test."

Eevee twisted her face in irritation, being pushy is what got her in trouble in the first place.

"I suppose you'd like me to go home then?"

"You can have a temporary place in our flat. I'll have to see if you're as talented as you think you are."

Her eyes lit up and she followed him back to the cab.

The flat was small indeed; it had a bit of chaotic feel to it. No one was home when they arrived.

"I'll be in my room."

With that, Sherlock had slammed the door behind him. She stood in the living room, glancing around nervously. She plopped down on the couch and flipped through some books that lay upon the table. Pulling out her phone, she checked the time. 8:00 PM.

A tired sigh left her lips. She was more tired than she let on. A morning shift at work and running around all day had worn her out. Soon the room disappeared around her.

Soft clanging of glass was enough to startle the young thing awake. Eyes snapping open, she turned over to see John in the kitchen pouring himself some water.

"Sorry, I woke you didn't I?"

He looked upset.

"No, no it's alright, how was the date?"

He shook his head. The time now read 3: 00 AM.

"I thought we were really connecting, but turns out she's not in for committed relationships."

With that he took his glass into what she assumed was his room. Alone again. She hated it, always did. Maybe that's why she always dated the wrong people. Stupid girl couldn't stand sleeping with cold nothingness. With a heavy heart, she stood up and found herself walking over to Sherlock's room.

A light knock was all she could manage to do. No response. She gently pushed the door open. He lay in his bed, it was nearly pitch black, and the chances of her tripping were indeed high. Feeling brave she tip toed her way into the room, closing the door behind her. The girl kneeled down on the side he was facing; he looked so relaxed with his eyes closed.

"Sherlock…"

She whispered it so softly, she barely heard it herself. At this point she didn't care. She barely knew him, but she admired him and his work for so long that she felt a spark she refused to ignore. Her tiny hand reached out and brushed his hair out of his face.

_'So soft…'_

The scent of him was so seductive. She moved in closer and she could feel his breath upon her face. The urge to kiss his lips was hard to fight.

"Fuckin hell…"

Barely a whisper this time. She pressed her lips upon his and ran her fingers through his hair. He had awoken, and kissed back until his eyes opened further and he realized what was going on.


End file.
